Treehouse of Horror Saga
What About It's Halloween Month in October & everyone is getting ready for Halloween to tell each other various scary ghost stories to each other. This will be a Halloween to remember with each telling their own ghost stories to each other. "More Coming Soon" What Happened (Scary Halloween Ghost Stories) The clock tower strikes midnight beginning the Halloween Month in October, with Sanford, Deimos, Mei, Zarya, Wade & Jazmin to begin telling their Campfire Stories. Even after Wade's first attempted story failed about a bad movie, Sanford tells Wade to try a more reasonable ghost story. Camp Headbags (Told by Wade Neon) Wade begins telling his Ghost Story First about 6 Campers named Ron, Jeff, Justin, Lessie, Beth & a bookworm named Brittney, arriving for their Summer Camp Vacation. Brittney was worried about if it reaches night time, but the other Campers assured that it's still morning & are willing to have fun no matter what happens, only for Brittney to hope that they're right as she enters the cabin to set up, leaving the rest of the Campers to set up their Campfire for the night. While a few hours later, while they are roasting marshmallows, they are wondering how is Brittney doing. Jeff & Beth decided to go for a swim while Ron checks on Brittney to see if she's feeling ok. Ron sneak up to Brittney & surprise her from behind & to ask what's wrong, Brittney said that she is scared about the rule outside that is getting to her, leaving Ron to say that they may don't know what's out there in the darkness of the night & the cold chill in the air & nevermore, but he will protect Brittney as much as he can, with Brittney blushing from Ron's bravery. Meanwhile at the dock, both Jeff & Beth are enjoying a swim in the pond, unaware of a being in the shadows creeping quietly through the trees of the woods with not a single sound being heard. While Beth dives down, Jeff didn't see her or feel her anywhere, while trying to grab her thinking she is playing hide & seek & playing hard to get, but suddenly, Jeff grab something & thinking he has found Beth, he pulls it up, but much to his horror, she found Beth's decapitated head, causing Jeff to scream & quickly swim back to the shore in a panic, but was grabbed & dragged to the ocean floor by one of the Headbag Brothers, the siblings of Serial Killers that have been wondering & killing past Campers in these very woods a long time ago. Justin arrive to see what's going on, only to get spooked by the decaptiated heads of the now deceased Jeff & Beth. Justin, who is having a bad feeling, hurries back to Ron, Brittney & Lessie to try & warn them about what happened, but was axed to the head to death by a 3rd sibling member of the Headbags Brothers, detaching Justin's head from the body, while the body is being dragged away by the Brothers Headbags. While Ron & Brittney are having their moment with each other, they were suddenly ambushed & axed together by a last of the Headbags Brothers who smashed through the window to decaptiate the two in one swift swing, dragging both dead bodies away while Lessie is the last remaining camper to be alive for the moment, who was hiding in the closet, peeking carefully with the camera rolling footage of the carnage by the Headbags Brothers & quietly sneaks away & was lucky enough to escape the campgrounds from the carnage, diving inside the truck & begins driving away from the campgrounds, feeling lucky to survive. While the Headbag Brothers, returned to an older cabin away from the campgrounds with the 5 of 6 bodies, placing the headbags on where they're decapticated heads formerly we're, to make the bags as the heads, claiming the remaining bodies as they're own. As time goes by, Lessie was arrested for tresspassing on a restricted area & the area was extra guarded, but the bodies were never found & the murderers were never caught, leaving the Headbags Brothers to continue waiting for their next unlucky victims to come. The Raven (Told by Mei *Sanford's Voice*) Mei then begins telling the tale of the classic dark poem from long ago known as "The Raven". The story begins in a harsh cold & dark midnight inside a mansion room, with the narrator (Sanford) reads a book of Forgotten Lore to try & forget the lost lover of his late great, Lenore (Mei), which he continues to mourn for her, forevermore. He hears a knock with Sanford repeating "'Tis a strange entrancing entrance on my chamber door, this is it & nothing more", but when Sanford opened the door, there is no one in front of the door only darkness & nothing more. Before Sanford could get back to his chair, Knocking keeps on going and he finds out it is a raven (Wade) behind the window. As he opens it, the raven flies into the room, sits on the bust of Pallas above the chamber door & sat there & nothing more and says "Toasted Bacon" (actually said by Wade, followed by "Eat my Shorts" said by Jazmin, whom is interrupted by Mei & Deimos respectively, with Mei telling him that the raven says Nevermore and nothing else). But as the story continues with Sanford trying to convince & even threaten the raven to let him forget her late loss of Lenore in peace saying "Take thy beak from thy heart & take form from off my door", the raven keeps on repeating "Nevermore", driving the narrator crazy. He tries to catch the raven, only to provoke it to drop books on him. At the end, the mad narrator lies in the middle of the room, surrounded by books, unable to get rid of the raven that is still sitting on the bust just above the chamber door, with the shadow shall be lifted... nevermore, and the raven laughs, upon Sanford's fear. Demon of Rabies (Told by the Boogeyman) As the story being told by the Boogeyman, it started in the Netherealm where Rabies is planning to find an evil soul that is only weakened & not too evil, for even he has standards, so he sets out as a demonal Soul to search for the one. In the Underwater dome, while Siri heads out for school & Reaper wakes up to go for a shower, Rabies in his red spiritual form gains control of Jami while she is sleeping. Reaper tries to wake up Jami, only for Jami to wake up completely possessed with glowing red eyes & green skin & a demonic voice, warning Reaper that she's not the Jami he knew & uses her mind power to push Reaper to the door, leaving Reaper to quickly calls on the phone to call the hospital, Sally Acorn for help! Sally respondes to his call & tells him to keep Possessed Jami contained in the underwater dome under solitary confinement, while she quickly hurries to the Underwater dome, only for her & Reaper to be spooked by Possessed Jami who turns her around 360 degrees. Reaper & Sally discuss each other about the plans on how to cure JamI from an evil spirit possession, while Reaper tries talking to Jami, while trying to warn the possessed Demon to release her, Sally begins searching through the many books that might help. During the search, Reaper warns the spirit to release Jami, only for the spirit to barf green demonic slimy goop to try & drown him while Reaper hangs on, until Sally finally founds a dark book & reciting a chant on removing the evil spirit from Jami's body, which it begins to work, damaging the evil spirit, who is trying to break the glass dome, long enough for Jami to break herself free from the spirit, who blasted massive flames at the team. Rabies Spirit pins Sally down only to be got chained in the arm by the Wolf Spirit, while Rabies Spirit tries to blast massive flames at the pinned Sally. The Wolf Spirit continues to chain & pull the Rabies Spirit even more to drag him back down through the portal back to the Netherealm, banishing & trapping Rabies Spirit in the Netherealm once more, with Jami returned to her normal state with no memory of the incident. The Jabberwocky (Told by Litten) The story told by Litten begins in the past with a young Kadri setting up, while Zhurong warns about the the urban legend with a hideous head on a monster's body, which is called the "Jabberwocky". Young Kadri drew his sword & set off for adventure while resting on a TumTum Tree & stood awhile. The young boy was unaware that he was ambushed by the Jabberwocky that roars with his eyes of flames, causing the Young Kadri to retreat for a moment, only to be blocked by the Jabberwocky who tries to bite at it, while the Young Kadri fights back with his sword clashing at the Jabberwock, before it went snicker snack at the beast's neck & off with it's head, for the Young Kadri has managed to slain the beast & claim the head as it's prize. It was a very close call for the young boy as he returned home to the village, with Zhurong surprised that Young Kadri has slain the Jabberwocky monster. And it calls for a celebration for the young hero, Kadri for slaying the Jabberwocky monster. Spirit Animals (Told by Meng Huo) The story by Meng Huo started on about 3 hunters going hunting for animals in the hunting season, they spotted a bunny rabbit & the Hunter 3 decides to add this prize as a pearl of his collection, but they missed & messed up as they chase down the bunny rabbit, only for it to escape into the dark forbidden part of the dark forest, but was also stopped & spooked by a Cloaked Woman who warns them about the terrors & horrors of the cursed forest, at first Hunter 3 does not believe her, until the Cloaked Woman warns that those who tresspass that are not pure of Heart, would never return alive, before she disappears by a lightning storm flash, with Hunter 2 completely scared & hesitant about the whole situation & tries to leave, but the Hunter 3 becomes completely stubborn about this whole cursed forest mumbo jumbo, stating that he cannot allow the bunny to escape & no cursed forest is gonna stop him & he is not leaving without his prize, stating before he marches into the dark woods, while Hunter 1 is scared, but being apologetic as he enters as well, leaving with Hunter 2 with no choice but to follow them as well in fear. Within the dark forest, with dark clouds beginning to form, the 3 Hunters explore in the dark forest that has strange, but scary trees & claw marks on the trees & rocks, Hunter 1 feels even more hesitant about this as well. Thinking he takes Hunter 2's side on turning back, only for the Hunter 3 to ask them are they men or mice. Suddenly they heard spooky crows cawing & scary predator growls within the background, with Hunter 2 squealing "Mice" for that answer. Hunter 3 feels like he's had enough of this nonsense, feeling like this natures stuff is for the birds, but he suddenly ran into a giant spider web by accident, causing him to tumble down a hill while the 2 hunters follow suite, only to discover scary dead bodies, skeletons & carcasses of dead animals, both predator & prey, and humans are all being laid around the area, leaving all 3 hunters terrified from the dead bodies, until they spot the same bunny rabbit that escaped. Hunter 3 stating that cursed forest or not, he has found it, only be suddenly jumpscared & ambushed by an Undead Tiger, chomping at the leg of the Hunter 3 pinning him down brutally, roaring in anger that the hunters trespass on sacred grounds, summoning the rest of the Undead Spirit Animals returning to life, the hunters are now completely scared, with Hunter 2 stating that he doesn't care about hunting anymore, they just want to escape with their lives, while taking the bunny with him. The chase was on as the 2 Hunters tries to make a get away while the Undead Spirit Animals were hot on their trail, while Hunter 1 was caught & pecked brutally to death by Undead birds, pecking the Hunter 1's eyes & brains out, stabbing him, leaving Hunter 2 the only one left, crossing the river by using stepping stones, avoiding the Undead Sharks' bites, while he screams that he is too young & innocent to die. But the Hunter 2 suddenly trips & falls down the rocky hill, getting himself injured while he safely protects the bunny from harm. Too injured to run or walk, he notices the daylight from the outside of the dark forest, realising that he may well can make it, but was stopped by the Undead Spirit Animals who had found him. Realising that there's nothing he can do & too injured for a fast getaway, he awaits certain doom. But nothing happened, as the Undead Spirit Animals just stared at him, while the bunny is completely safe from harm, knowing that there is good within him. Hunter 2 began to notice this in surprise, realising that the Undead Spirit Animals are all innocent animals before they were killed by heartless hunters during hunting season for sport & the Undead Spirit Animals are all just trying to protect the innocent animals as well. Now knowing that he is safe, the former Hunter 2 release the bunny carefully outside the forest & into the grassy fields of a nearby park & crawls out of the forest in pain, now knowing the whole truth of the Undead Spirit Animals' True nature as guardians of the living animals. As the former Hunter 2 was taken to the hospital, the bunny & the Cloaked Woman watched silently, congratulating the former Hunter 2 for his heart being pure enough to survive as the cloaked woman walked silently back into the woods, as the bunny rabbit continue to look on innocently. The Man of Greed of Misdeeds, Rumpelstiltskin (Told by Zarya) As told by Zarya, it started out in the past where a past Apple Bloom is trying to do everything she can to make the family rich enough to save the farm. During her travels, she found a tall tower & enters inside, spotting a machine that turns string into gold & thinks she can sell it, only for the machine to be stuck to the ground & thinking that it wasn't all the effort for it, wasn't worth it, but before she can leave the door was locked. Apple Bloom tries to open it, only to fall off it & onto a chair, accidently got chained to it with a chained ball. Unable to get out, Apple Bloom heard a small giggle from the unknown, causing Apple Bloom to shout to show himself whoever he is. But the unknown figure quickly makes a statement that he will not let her out & forces her to do a favour on making strings of gold for him as payment, while Apple Bloom tells him his name, but he refuses to answer & forces her to get to work, in which she did, feeling like he's become a wrench into the "saving the farm" plan. Days after days of working of non stop sewing for gold strings, Apple Bloom now exhausted, begs for freedom, but the unknown man refuses to release her unless if he can solve his name riddle, which he predicts she will never solve it. Apple Bloom continues working knowing if she guessed it wrong she would kiss the farm goodbye, while she warns the unknown man that if he cheats, he would be the one kissing the gold goodbye. She thinks that she needs to guess the name of the unknown man before she comes close to death. A few more days has passed s Apple Bloom felt a cold chill, while noticing the Phantom Reaper has appeared, saying that her time has come since the cold is giving her hyperthermia & would claim her soul if her heart stops beating, Apple Bloom quickly begs for her life, saying that the greedy small man that is the size of an imp or a gnome, has taken her hostage to force her to do all the non stop work, which the Phantom Reaper begins to realise that he is the one that escaped death for far too long & agrees to spare her & to help her if needed while the small man is away. Apple Bloom thanked the Phantom Reaper for sparing her & will try the best she can to guess the small man's name to beat him at his own game. Phantom Reaper gives her a clue that the greedy small man likes to sing & dance in joy outside, once a month & if she listens closely in the stone wall, he'll be red handed before he knows it. As the reaper poofs away, Apple Bloom listens closely to the greedy man's song, including the fact that sang that Rumplestiltskin is his name. Now knowing his name, the man poofs back in, planing for the daughter of Apple Bloom to be born to take her place, but Apple Bloom intervenes & accepts the challenge, ready to guess now, with the man feeling over confindent about his chances, but until Apple Bloom answered the name Rumpelstiltskin, causing Rumpelstiltskin to lose his cool & goes on an enraged temper tantrum that he has been beaten in his own by Apple Bloom & poofs away to death, with the soul of Rumpelstiltskin being taken by the Phantom Reaper, while Apple Bloom is finally free from the tall tower deathtrap & feels the air once more, she uses the gold to save the farm & upgrade to bring more people to loving it more. The Pumpkin's Invasion (Told by Starfire) It started when the Titans are preparing for Halloween, where Starfire & Blade are in the actic, searching for pumpkins to serve as Jack-O Lantern candles & decorations, finding fresh pumpkins with spooky faces already been carved, even with Starfire tries it on, but something happened after Blade left, the Pumpkin on Starfire's head begin to attatched its vines on Starfire, possessing her. The pumpkin possessions begins when D.Va & Jing King were carving pumpkins as well, but got possessed, Blade come back to check, but was possessed with the same result, along with Ultra-V with a giant pumpkin head, with the Pumpkins targeting everywhere, including the innocents, the Protection Agency's Soldiers & prisoners, the heroes, even Patricia herself with only a matter of time before everyone & everything on the planet gets turned into a pumpkins, with Starfire as the pumpkin queen, even fully hacking Astro Boy & Princess Robot Bubblegum before the invasion begins. The Monster Shifter (Told by Akiko) The story told by Akiko Chou begins with Wade & Jazmin taking place a few years ago between the aftermath of the Total Drama Saga & before Emerald was being born, Wade & Jazmin decides on creating their own super pet for Jazmin, thinking on going for the big cat with a mixed fusion with the pet & shapeshifting Pokémon, Ditto, to create a brand new shape shifting pet to life. The two flip the switch & uses lightning power to bring the super pet to life, in classic Frakenstein fashion. As the pet wakes up, Jazmin & Wade are excited that it's alive, they head out to get their camera while 2 bikers guard the pet. However, when they came back, the pet & the bikers are gone. The two begin searching for the pet with Jazmin asking the Jester Girls on where the shapeshifting monster is hiding, but nobody saw it, as Jazmin continues on with a 3rd Jester Girl kills off two of her own behind her back, with the 3rd Jester was actually a disguised Monster Shifter. While Wade discovers that the bodies of the bikers are hidden in a secret room behind a secret hidden door. Jazmin continues on asking other two Jester Girls 17 & 63, but still the same answer, they haven't seen it. Jazmin continues on, unknowing that Jester 63 also killed her own, since Jester 63 was actully the Monster Shifter again, since the super pet strikes again & hides in the vents. Wade was waiting for Jazmin while he found a trail of more dead biker bodies. Jazmin arrives feeling so worried for Wade, suggesting that the two need to look around & fast, starting with the dark area, but they was stopped by a 2nd Jazmin who was surprised to see another Jazmin with him, causing Wade to faint from the sight of two Jazmins. Both Jazmins stand off, seeing that the 2nd Jazmin is real while the Jazmin with Wade from earlier is infact the Monster Shifter. Both of them Battle each other, but only for the monster to pin Jazmin, but was distracted by Wade who woke up & openfire at it. The monster quickly slammed Wade near the freezer, but Jazmin quickly slams her mallet to send the monster flying into the freezer with Wade to freeze the monster solid in ice, while pulling a frozen Wade & defrost him with a heater. Both Wade & Jazmin realised that the Monster Shifter has become too dangerous to be released & make sure they both keep the monster frozen solid & sealed to prevent from escaping, leaving both of them & the monster to never been heard from, but they had a better option, they could've shatter the frozen monster into pieces & be done with it. Leaving with no other better options left, the two shattered the Monster Shifter into icicle pieces. Vampire of Vladstone Manor (Told by Zhu Rong) Part 1: The Rise of Vladstone Zhu Rong begins telling the story about the legendary Vladstone the Vampire. After a sudden crime attack last night on a full moon, the cops begin to investigate, with a witness claiming that it all happened so fast, but he manage to get a glimpse of someone in a black coat, a cape, bat wings & fangs, while witnessing many houses being ransacked in earlier nights like last night. In the police station, the Cops plus Rouge were piecing together the culprit's identity & discover that the culprit is none other than the urban Legend, the legendary Mobius Vampire, Vladstone the Vampire. At the Projection Room, the cops & Rouge help gather the cops & as many heroes as they can to tell & warn them about the crimes committed by Vladstone the Vampire. The Cops help Rouge the Bat select a chosen few like Mei, Patricia, Jack, Layla, Sanford & Deimos for the mission as the 7 set off in their Police Truck to the Vladstone Manor located within the confines of Mobius Transelvania, the spookiest & scariest area of Planet Mobius. The 7 drive through a drenched heavy rainstorm until they were suddenly ambushed by a swarm of bats swooping down at the truck & the group parks the police truck near the front gates of the Manor, before the truck's engines suddenly breaks down & stop, especially when it's run out of gas. The heroes hurries inside the Vladstone Manor while closing the doors, shutting the bats out. They manage to catch a breather for the moment, knowing that the group are now stranded & alone in the dark spooky Vladstone Manor with the blood sucking, neck biting, Vladstone the Vampire is on the loose. However they were suddenly spooked, some determined & some terrifyed by the haunting evil laughter coming from within the background of the manor, belonging to Vladstone himself, claiming that the heroes have foolishly dared to enter the manor. With pipe organs blaring loudly & thunderstorms crashing, Vladstone warns that they may try to fight back, but soon they will all end up like Villainous & Victimised Vampires, just like all the naughty victims, Mobian & human & civilian & familiar heroes, that have been bitten & transformed into vampires right before their eyes. Outnumbered, the heroes quickly make a run for it while they openfire, but Rouge trips on a rug & was jumpscared & bitten by Vladstone from behind, biting her neck, being the First of the group to slowly transform into a Vampire. The remaining 6 quickly hides the best they can, while the vampires & the newly transformed Vampire Rouge, began to smell their scent of their red juicy blood as the heroes try their best to stay hidden, but Mei was jumpscared & bitten at the neck in surprise, by Vampire Rouge who begins to transform as well. The remaining 5 quickly heads for the exit, while Patricia yells at the team to "Run, Run while they can!", before she too along with Layla were bitten by Rouge & the newly transformed Mei respectively, leaving the only 3 escapees, Jack, Sanford & Deimos driving away, Flintstone Style, to a safe distance, carrying the truck by foot, while they try to figure out a way to get the girls back, while Vladstone laughs at both their feeble attempt & for his future triumph. Part 2: ??? "More Coming Soon" Character Cast *Sanford *Deimos *Mei *Zarya *Sonya Royston *Wade Neon *Jazmin Kimmy *Undertaker (Returned) *Kane (Returned) *Meng Huo *Zhurong *Kamimi *Kadri *The Boogeyman (Returned) *Starfire *Astro Boy *Blade *D.Va *Jing King *Princess Robot Bubblegum *Ultra-V *Akiko Chou Only in Stories Camp Headbags *6 Campers **Ron, Jeff, Justin, Lessie, Beth & Brittney *Headbags Brothers (Antagonists of the Story) The Raven *Sanford (The Raven Version) *Lenore / Mei (The Raven Version) *Wade Raven (Antagonist) *2 Angels Demon of Rabies *Rabies (Antagonist) *Siri Reyes (Cameo) *Reaper *Jami / Possessed Demon Jami *Sally Acorn The Jabberwocky * Young Kadri * Zhurong * Jabberwocky (Antagonist) Spirit Animals * 3 Hunters (1st and 3rd Hunters are Antagonist, 2nd Hunter Protagonist) * Cloaked Woman * Bunny Rabbit * Undead Spirit Animals The Man of Greed & Misdeeds, Rumpelstiltskin * Apple Bloom (Past Version) * Rumpelstiltskin (Greedy Antagonist) * Phantom Reaper The Pumpkins' Invasion * Starfire * Blade the Hedgehog * Possessed Pumpkins (Antagonist) * Astro Boy * D.Va * Jing King * Princess Robot Bubblegum * Ultra-V * Amy Rose * Sonic * Blackfire * Mumbo * Grizz * Doomsday * Fluttershy * Rainbow Dash * Pearl Star * Patricia the Skunk The Monster Shifter *Wade Neon *Jazmin *Monster Shifter (Antagonist) *Bikers *Jester Girls Vampire of Vladstone Manor * Vladstone the Vampire (Antagonist) * Rouge the Bat * Mei * Patricia the Skunk * Jack the Hedgehog * Layla the FoxSkunk * Sanford * Deimos Trivia *This is the First Seasonal Special Saga to be created. *Few of these stories are based on other Horror related stories and movie. **Camp Headbags - Friday the 13th **The Raven - Book by the same name. **Demon of Rabies - Exorcist **The Jabberwockys - Poem by the same name. **Spirit Animals - An Original Story **The Man with Greed & Misdeeds, Rumpelstiltskin - A Classic Fairy Tale **The Pumpkins' Invasion - An Original Story **The Monster Shifter - The Thing **Vampire of Vladstone Manor - Dracula *This would be the longest saga ever made, Being told to last a whole month of October. Category:Saga Category:Seasonal Saga